


Let It Rain

by CookiePaint



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, F/M, University, reversedlovesquare, reverseumbrellascene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiePaint/pseuds/CookiePaint
Summary: Adrien didn't mean to fall in love with his childhood friend. It all started with a big misunderstanding in first grade.Meanwhile, Marinette just wishes that her superhero partner would notice her more than just past their friendship.Reposted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to sharpen my writing skills. I hope writing fics would help better my grammar and some descriptive writing.

"Father, I don't need Gorilla to take me to school," Adrien spoke up. Staring at his small designer shoes, he kicked his two feet to entertain himself. "All the other kids walk to school with their parents. Why can't I be like them?!"

Gabriel swiftly turned around his shotgun seat and shot a disapproving look to his son. "Adrien, you need to understand that you are not normal. You're a famous child supermodel." Reverting his attention from his son, he flipped to the next page of the magazine that caught his undivided attention. "Not only that but you should be grateful that I allow you to attend a public elementary school not a private one."

Adrien squirmed a little in his seat and shifted his weight to the left. "I'm sorry, father." A guilty feeling settled into his stomach since his father already granted him so much. Especially going to a public school for one. He rested his head against the side of the window watching the many parents they passed by taking their children to school. If only he could be like one of those normal kids who had a loving family. 

\---

"Marinette!"

The little girl groaned and rolled around her bed. She pulled the blankets tightly around herself as she tried to drown out the disruptive noise. Mornings usually weren't this loud and she would sleep peacefully till noon. It's not like she had to wake up early to attend something like school for examp-

"SCHOOL!" Marinette shot up from her bed. She scrambled off of it and ran across her room to her wardrobe to quickly throw on her clothes. "Mommy! You forgot to wake me up!"

"Sweetie, I tried but you wouldn't get up!" Marinette heard her mom called from downstairs. Groaning to herself, she hurriedly threw on a pink shirt with a teddy bear design and pull her jeans up her legs then rushed downstairs. 

"What's for breakfast?" She asked her mom as she climbed into a chair facing the countertop. "Egg sandwich," her mother hummed in reply to her question as she passed Marinette a plate with an egg sandwich on it. Enthusiastically grabbing the small sandwich, Marinette took a bite of it. Her father seeing that she's already made her way downstairs reverted his attention from the TV to her before whispering in an ominous voice. 

"Oh no! Honey, out dear Marinette is going to be late for her first day of first grade! The classroom monster would surely get her! What to do! Oh, what to do!"

"EEP!" Marinette squeaked. "Daddy! That's not funny!" She shoved the egg sandwich away as far away from her and jumped off the chair to go brush her teeth. "I'm not going to finish breakfast anymore! I need to get to school before the classroom monster gets me!" Her parents heard her call out from down the hallway to the bathroom. Sabine turned to her husband and shook her head with a displeased expression.

\---

The first thing Adrien noticed when he walked into the room was that it was very small. Nothing like his bedroom at home. He decided to take a seat next to a boy wearing a red cap.

"Uh. Hi!" He awkwardly greeted the boy. "My name is Adrien. What's yours?" The boy looked up from what he was doing and turned to him with a smile. "Name's Nino. You're new to this school, right? Wanna be friends?" Adrien felt something swell up inside his heart. The feeling was a sense of happiness that he had longed for for a really long time. He didn't have many friends and it made him very happy that the boy, Nino, wanted to be his friend.

"I-" he began but got cut off by a loud shriek. A loud familiar shriek to be exact. He turned to the direction of the noise but was only to meet face to face with Chloe's arms.

"ADRIKINSSSSS!" He heard her yelled out before her arms squeezed the living daylights out of him. He turned to look at Nino to ask for help but he was met with a horrified and irritated look. "Nevermind. Lets not be friends." He heard Nino say before he felt his heart fell to his stomach. Why?! He wanted to desperately ask what was wrong but Chloe answered the question for him.

"You don't want to talk to them. They are poor but we are rich and powerful. They are servants to us!" Chloe smirked. She crossed her arms across her chest and called Sabrina over to hold Adrien's backpack. But he jerked back. "Chloe, it's rude to make people do things for you!" He reprimanded. But Chloe yanked his backpack off of him and tossed it to Sabrina. "We are privileged! That's what it is!"

Adrien didn't notice two girls come into the classroom until he heard one of them speak. "Awesome. We have two spoiled brats in our class this year, Alya." A new voice spat out. 

He turned his attention to the two girls who just entered the class. One of them looked half Asian with dark blue hair in pigtails while the other had wavy orangish brown hair and wore thick glasses, whom he assume is Alya. "You tell me about it, Marinette," Alya groaned.

"Wait. No! You guys misunders-" Adrien flailed his arms around trying to explain the situation but the two girls waved him off and glared at him. They climbed into their seats behind him and Nino, trying to ignore his very existence. It really hurts to receive this treatment when all he wanted was to make some friends.

"Adrikins! Come sit with me!" Chloe pouted and tugged his sleeves towards the other side of the classroom. "Chloe. No. You've done enough damage for the day. Just leave me alone," he growled. 

As he rested his crossed arms on the table and pulled on a sentimental expression, Nino decided to talk to him. "Um. Hey. Adrien was it? I'm sorry about that. I thought you were going to be like Chloe but it seems like you are a good guy. Want to start over?"

Adrien stared at Nino for some time, trying to digest the information. "I- Of course! Thank you so much I thought you were going to hate me. I know Chloe is a bit much but she's the only friend I have so I wanted to make new friends. But it seems like it's not working out." To his surprise, Nino broke out into a big grin. "How about you make some new friends starting with me because she's pretty horrible."

"Sounds good to me," he replied with a smile.

\---

Marinette did not know how this day got so awkward but here she is, standing outside the school entrance with Adrien with her favorite umbrella in hand. First grade is going to be troublesome now that she's going to have to deal with two spoiled brats. She decided to start a conversation to break the awkwardness.

"Everyone else left. Why aren't you leaving?" It wasn't like she wanted to talk to him! She just didn't like the tension! The brat must've been surprised to hear her because he jumped a bit at her question.

"I'm waiting for my father. I can't go out in this rain." Adrien or should she say, the brat, decided to answer. The brat sneaked a glance at her every so often before finally re-breaking the silence. "Um. About today, I'm really sorry. I understand if you misunderstood the situation but I didn't force Sabrina to carry my backpack. Chloe took it off of me and forced it on Sabrina. All I wanted to do was make some friends."

When she heard his explanation, Marinette felt a sense of guilt settle on her. She didn't mean to treat him like that since he wasn't such a bad person. "You don't need to apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry for taking it out on you for misunderstanding the situation. Here I'll give you my umbrella to use." She handed him her red umbrella polka-dotted with black dots. "Use this to go home. It seems like your father isn't coming to pick you up."

Adrien stared at her in shock. He protested against her offer, attempting to push the umbrella back to her. "I can't use this. You'll get wet in the rain!" Marinette blinked at his protests. "It's okay! I live directly next to the school. All I need is to pass that street." She flashed him a grin and showed him a thumbs up, before running off the steps and into the open rain. "I'll get going now! Bye-bye, handsome boy!" And she dashed off.

"H-handsome boy?!" Adrien felt his cheeks flush red. He felt super embarrassed being called that nickname but at the same time he could feel his heart beating against his chest. "This is bad. I think I like her," he said to no one in particular.

In the distance, an old man stood holding an umbrella. He wore a Hawaiian shirt and he stroked his beard as he watch the two kids' exchange from the distance. "It's destiny isn't it, Wayzz?" A small floating turtle only nodded in reply to the question.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone wrote a fic based like this where the love square is reversed and so is the umbrella scene. If not, here it is^^


End file.
